The PIG, the cowards, and the identity hider
by Sylvie the Sylveon
Summary: This is an alternate ending to Stwolfgang "Peas" Ambrose's story named I would do anything for family. Disclaimer: I don't own Plants vs. Zombies or even most of the characters. I just make the character have a different past and characteristics from Wolfgang and Thepeawithgoggles. I do own the plot only! The is only a few characters are truly by me.
1. Desmond's diary

**A/N: This is my first story and to start it off, I wanted to do a diary for Desmond in first person. The A/N always talks about which first person perspective it will be because I like first person more than third person. Enjoy.**

March 11th 2135,

Dear diary,

I'm sorry if I haven't talked to you for about a month. It was very eventful. I finally met my own father, who I think his name was Pete, after 12 years! You don't know how it felt but I was just so sad when my mom thought he is dead. After that, I found 2 friends within a day! I met a fire chomper who sat next to me name Florence in an assembly and a sunflower named Ali who luckily saved me before I die. I then met Bernard and it felt great to be with friends all day. Sadly, while chasing some bullies, I killed a person who eventually become my friend named Calamity. I buried him and he was alive a few hours later in a form of a half plant half zombie. I caused more trouble as time goes and after a while, I just sat in my bedroom for the next 3 days. I was just sitting in my bedroom for until a week ago playing Plant city: The dead zombies when my dad was in an imaginary land in a coma. I waited for 4 days and he was finally alive. The moment when I saw my dad waking up, my heartbeat slowed to see if it was reality. Then they kissed, which made me look away because those scene are just disgusting. We got into a restaurant today where we panicked as I saw my dad bleeding just because of a little "argument" from my parents.

I found out today was one of the toughest days of my life. I am still sore when killing Calamity, I still felt like a coward and even Calamity said to me that if I can't improve, I might have a character trait of a Sativum. Everything seems bad all day. I have a great day ahead of me though. Today, my mother, Alison, has gathered the "fire squad", as some people call them, with my parents to go to the north of Suburbia. Sadly all the fire squad except for my mom opt out. I don't know if this would be good or not but I don't think this is good. Ali and Calamity, who we later met in the restaurant, will be joining. I have to go as well because of assistance. Icee told us about them developing a weapon code name: P.I.G, stands for Primary Indestructible Gem. Our goal is to rescue some of our allies and destroy the P.I.G or else they would use it to make an even better weapon than the tactical cuke. We will be battling early in the morning. Wish me luck diary.

Yours truly,

Desmond Lathyrus


	2. The flashback of a Calamity

It was another sunny day with a twist to it. Today is the day where we will destroy Zomboss. I will never forget the day when I was killed and turned into half plant half zombie.

*Flashback 1 month ago*

I was lying with by back to the ground. Desmond was pinning me down to make matters worse. I am desperate to hyper out of the situation, but I can't. Desmond's flames are now dark purple as he looked at me like a mad scientist. He was viciously angry about me. I keep remembering about…my younger sister named Jewel who is an Ice Pea with glitter stuck to her face and pod, making her look like diamonds, taller than me, acts like an older sister to me, always cared for me, the person who I admired, and the motivation to keep me alive through the darkness for 3 years after I was brought back to the Sativum family. The sad thing is I never met her for 2 years now. I wish she was here to protect me. That's the reason I became a bully. I assume everyone has killed my sister. Anyways, Desmond cut my stem off and my heart appeared from my very own stem. Seeing my own heart with my very own eyes is something that wouldn't happen every day.

"What are you waiting for?" A hot rod chomper named Benard asked. "Just finish him. He is a douche anyways, nobody gives a crap about his past".

"Desmond, don't do this to him", Ali shouted. I could see her near the catwalk as I raised my head. I was shocked to see even when I almost killed her, she still cared about me. But then what she said made me shock and still to this day made me remember. She said:

"Don't listen to Benard. I don't care about his past either but at least forgive him for Dave sake. He is not a monster even if he almost killed me. To me, he is just someone who's past affect his attitude. We could fix that Desmond. All wounds can heal right?"

He turned to Ali and then to me. Then he looked at me and stabbed my heart and tore it out. Ali screamed in shock, Benard cheering and Desmond's devious grin is all I can remember before my eyes went shut, thinking I will never come back to life again.

Then I woke up again, my body aching and the feeling of not having a heart feels like I'm going to get lightheaded. I am in a gigantic room with metal as floors and steel as the ceiling. There are beakers and weird mechanism that feels like science fiction. There's even a gigantic screen where a zombie scientist is playing a game called "Zombies Tower Defense: The Plants' Awakening" which he doesn't even touch the screen. He then looked at me and bounced back in shock as he sees me alive.

"Welcome to the zombies side, Sativum" He said. "The name is Joey by the way"

I just glared at him. But I feel like there is something strange in my appearance that made him looked at me in awe. Or maybe because he is surprised to be able to revive me.

"Why did you jumped back in shock?" I asked him which made him raise his eyebrow.

"Haven't you noticed that you turned into a zombie?" He asked

Then I realized something. I looked at myself in a mirror. I look so dreaded and I feel like I'm rotten. The fact is there at my face.

I am a zombie.

*Back to present*

"Calamity?" Desmond knocked on my head as I awoke from my flashback.

"It's battle time, little recruits." Desmond's dad, who I think his name is Pete, said as we walked to the meeting room and come up with a strategy for that afternoon.

I stood up, shrug everything off and went to the meeting room.


	3. Ali to Calamity?

**A/N: This chapter is in Ali's point of view. I hear Descendant songs and read a little bit of Divergent, Insurgent, and Allegiant so some of them is a reference to the Divergent series. My profile will be updated to include this story later on and the characteristics of the character in the story.**

The day has come. We are going to be planning about the strategy to get to the Zomboss' base. If we succeed, we will be able to destroy the zombies and rescue all of Suburbia. I am not sure if we could rescue the rest of the world outside of Suburbia, but I am confident.

There is a problem that made me feel distracted: I have a crush on Calamity! Although he almost killed me and he is half plant half zombie, he is still the one who I cared about. He always have a smooth comeback when being teased. One time he got so mad he said that Pea was a psychopath. Pea said that if he was a psychopath, he would kill Calamity in his dream. Calamity said that Pea would add his eyeballs to his eyeball collection. Pea laughed as the others giggled so hard some have to sit down to stable themselves (don't ask me why I heard it) He told me and Desmond the other day that he has a younger sister who, to him, is like his older sister. Her name was Jewel and she was the one who protected him for 2 years when he was adopted back to the Sativum. The reason why he bully people was that without his sister, he would feel nothing and useless and he would assume everyone have killed Jewel.

Another problem is that why do I force to hide my identity? I don't even know who I original am. I don't know my past for the past 12 years and I feel like it is something that shouldn't hide.

Desmond knocked on Calamity's head as I awoke from my flashback. I don't know if he has the same flashback as I do but it was lucky for me not to get a knock on my head to remember that this is when I have to plan a strategy for a battle that might end the plants and zombie's war that lasted for centuries.

The plan is simple. We have to build a teleporter near the Zombie's base (about a kilometer0 and then retreat. When the teleporter is build, it has a distinct smoke that can't be destroyed by the zombies, no matter how they try. We will have to bring a rose named Alice to the place without getting her killed while she tries to build the teleporter and if we get captured, they might do something to us to use and use it against us. As planned, Calamity goes with the whole Lathyrus family (except for Desmond) to distract the zombies as my mother Sonatra, Desmond, Desmond's mother Alison, Alice, and I will try to set up the teleporter. All other plan will be planned after the mission is complete. This is going to be a hard fight.

While walking home with Sonatra, I keep thinking about how to find a way to get that close to the zombie's base and escort Alice. I have never been to a battlefield and battle zombies before. Heck I almost failed my medic test last year. The only basic thin I know is how to heal, revive, and shoot. People call me a paranormal sunflower because every time I shoot someone they will become on fire although I am a regular old sunflower. Why is my name Ali anyways. What did I miss?

Well I definitely missed the post in front of me.

I slammed my head into the post, knocking myself backwards and I landed back first onto the wet tile floor.

"Ali, be careful when you are walking" My mother said as she rushed to me. I cut my head in the process, which I only groan in pain. She wrapped my head in a bandage and healed it. She just needs to touch her healing leaves on the bandage and the blood from my forehead stopped dripping.

"Sorry, I am thinking about tomorrow. I am too excited" I lied. "After all, it is a battle that might end the war. Centuries of fallen plants will finally be paid off."

"Well don't think about it until tomorrow then sweetie." She smiled. Even when I hurt myself, I still forced a smile on my face.

I have never imagined this but there is going to be the day where everything will end as we will never hide in the shadows ever again.


	4. Jewel's autistic Gary

**A/N: This story is now on Jewel's point of view. You might understand who she is after a few (a lot) of chapters later or at chapter 2 or 3. If you want spoilers then just private message me. This is dedicated to Light It up Blue day on April 2** **nd** **. I work for a Global Issue Network club in my school named Global Autism Awareness. Our purpose is to raise awareness for Autism. Although I would make more chapters until April 2** **nd** **but this is the only chapter I could think of by adding an autistic character into a chapter. Oh and hearing Divergent might made me write things that seems so romantic and some Divergent references.**

Another day, another eventful job to be made. My bed was messy while everyone is still sleeping. It is 1 a.m. in the morning. I checked my calendar and as I look around, I realized that I am going to be tested at L.E.A.F headquarters today. Although 11 years old, I am old for my age, although being a girl Ice Peashooter with sprinkles that never comes out of her pod and face. I never knew why I had sprinkles in the first place. I always blush every time someone talks about the sprinkles on my icy skin. I am cheerful for a Peashooter though. Today is the day to see if I could join a group of plants named the AF Alpha. They say if I am better than they would expect, I would become a Lieutenant for AF Alpha when I am 18 years old. The whole AF Alpha will be seeing me get through a fear test. The weapon is developed by the zombies and was stolen by the plants half a year ago. It should be something the zombies needed to investigate the common fear of plants and use it against us. I am going to test what my fear is today. The least amount of fear was 8 which was recorded by a citron a few days ago.

I sat on my bed for 15 minutes as I thought about what I had sacrificed for L.E.A.F. The thing I regret most was leaving Calamity, my brother who although was older than we but he respectively calls me an older sister, alone for the past 2 years. It was hard for him when I left. I have to tell the truth to him to get to L.E.A.F.

*2 years ago*

"Where are you going?" Calamity asked as I was being transported to an RV that was rode by Crazy Dave. I don't know what to say to him. If I lie, he might now later on but if I tell him the truth, he would want to go with me. I only responded to him with a smile on my face.

"I'm going to L.E.A.F to try out for fighting" He just hugged me tightly, making me squeak for a few seconds and I hugged him back as my tears fell down. It is hard to tell the truth to a plant like Calamity. He was so cute that time and as I let go of him, he finally said something that still roars inside my head like it was yesterday.

"Please come home early, okay sis?" He gave me an album of some of the memories we have for 2 years after Calamity was adopted by our parents. The title of the album wrote in a colorful ink which wrote: Good Luck Sis. He also gave me a bracelet which was spelled: Once our Jewel, always our Jewel. I kissed Calamity in the cheeks, said goodbye to my parents and went into the RV, hoping I could make a difference for my family.

*Back to the present*

I shook my head as I stop remembering about my flashback. I pulled out a drawer next to my bed as I saw my album and a necklace on the bottom of some of my journals and diaries. I opened my album and there was a paper in the front page. I didn't believe that I haven't seen the album for the past 2 years. It wrote:

Dear Jewel,

You might be out there battling those fearsome zombies but I just wanted to say that I miss you. We all miss you. Where are you now? I hope you are near us. We could visit you someday watching you practice your moves. I am just scared that they won't let you in. I know you really love fighting but with our history of being a Sativum and some of the people who are judging you are mostly Lathyrus. I think they will lower your scores just because of the fact the Lathyrus and the Sativum war started since plants battle against the zombies. I don't know what they will do to you or how they will be treating you but I just wanted to say good luck to our little daughter. Hope you would succeed.

To you from,

Your mom, dad, and Calamity

I shook to reality as I spoke out Calamity's name. I think I spoke out a bit too loud, waking a few of my roommates. My boyfriend, an autistic unicorn chomper named Gary, also awoke as I spoke loudly my brother's name. Who says I'm too young to have a boyfriend? He slept next to me with a blanket covering his head. I almost forgot he's next to me on my, I mean our, bed the whole time. He's autistic so don't judge me. Everyone who woke up just looked at each other, then at me.

"Sorry guys" I whispered. Everyone went back to sleep, except for Gary, who stood wide eyed at my album. He looked at me and asked.

"What is that?" I giggled at him and I whispered,

"This is my album of what I have experienced the 2 years before I left. This is when Calamity, my younger brother who is older than me, was adopted" Gary was curious and asked.

"What do you mean by younger brother that is older than you?"

"I mean that he is older than me by 2 years but he respectively called me an older sister. He had experienced a lot before he was adopted. I felt bad for him. Being beaten the crap for almost absolutely nothing, almost being assassinated twice because even in his new home, he is still a Sativum, even in his adoption paper, like me. I even heard my parents gave me a letter and told me that a Lathyrus named Desmond killed him because he was bullying everyone else and Desmond was hot tempered. He became half-zombie-half-plant and he gave away his past to make friend with that fire pea Desmond and a sunflower named Ali. For some reason it sounds like Alice." Gary just looked at me and hugged me, making me squeak and I started to blush as my cheeks became pink. What a friendly plant he is. We hugged for a while before he finally spoke up.

"Well poor you. I guess you missed your family really bad. And who is that idiotic to name your brother as Calamity?"

"Well you know he is adopted and his parents named him Calamity, not us. But he wanted his name to be Calamity if we wanted to. I missed my family and I just wanted to be next to him. I felt like I regret my decision when trying out for the AF Alpha instead of staying by his side" I started to blush again as he hold me tighter. He saw my blush so he licked on my cheeks, making me blush harder. His tongue rubbing on my cheeks was warm I felt his warmth next to me, making me giggle at him and making me blush a dark shade of red. I never thought I was that sensitive of an Ice Pea. I shuddered before finally stuttered out what I have to say to get me out of my blushing state.

"P-please just s-stop this. I c-can't t-talk while blushing" He finally let go of me and I finally calmed down.

"You look really cute when you blush. You know that?" That only made me blush again. I calmed down and finally spoke out.

"Well you are very aggressive for an autistic unicorn chomper" He started to blush a shade of pink.

I looked around. Thank Dave nobody saw us or even still being awake. The whole scene made me blush a lot so it would be embarrassing if anyone saw us.

I just remembered about something: the bracelet in the drawer! I grabbed it from my drawer and put it on my neck. It fit perfectly and I look cute wearing a colorful bracelet. The bracelet still spelled out the words that I remembered. Gary looked at my bracelet, which made him more curious. I could tell from his wide eyed expression.

"So you are always the Sativum's Jewel?" He asked me. I was surprised he asked that.

"Indeed. But all I feel like was to end this war of the plants and zombies. Not only that, I wanted to end the war between the Lathyrus and the Sativum." I started to feel a lump on my throat, "I remember about some of my family members who died because of being a Sativum and being hunted down as bounties. They even made propaganda that insults us and we are killing people that should have been our own ally. Is that good? For Dave sake no" I started to burst in tears remembering the people that just because a war inside the plants that created so much death not only a battlefield but in real life. Gary dried my tears that was rolling down my cheeks before I he finally said in an awkward tone.

"It's ok Jewel, I know how much it feels like to lose someone you care" I smiled at him and hugged him tight. He squeaked, trying not to make loud noises. The past 30 minutes me crying and blushing and Gary blush, I can't believe nobody saw us. We sat there at our bed, talking about our past. I have believed that someone like him is not autistic. He shares his feelings with me all the time although he never shares it to his parents either. When we decide to go to sleep, it was 3 in the morning.

As I lie on my bed with him next to me, he sat there, thinking about who knows what. When I touched his back to tell him to go to sleep, he just looked at me with a devious grin. I started to feel nervous about what he is trying to do.

"W-what are you thinking?" I asked him, a nervous tone

He just smiled at me nervously as well. Then he touched my cheeks and something I've never expected happened…

We kissed! Not just a slight kiss, but a lip lock! His breath mimics mine, and as we kissed, I started to blush. I don't know if this is legal in L.E.A.F but I think I'm too young to be in love. It can't be. He started to hold onto me tight, making me flush a darker shade of red. I start to feel light headed, maybe because of my sleepiness or the kiss drained all my energy out of me. We sat there at the lip locking state for about a few minutes before I broke out, trying to see if it's reality or not. I hope nobody saw that because I was blushing so much, I look like a red peashooter. I calm myself down and Gary hugged me tighter. I tried to say to him something but I am speechless by the kiss. It was the best kiss! The last thing I remembered was myself lying down on my bed and Gary's soft tone:

"Good night you cute little Jewel"


	5. Friendship is magic

**A/N: Happy (late) Light It Up Blue Day! This story is In Jewel's point of view. I hope that last chapter is a bit too mushy…I guess. It was made to and a few plots by my younger brother who recently was sick. And just so that you know, Jewel in my story is Desmond in Wolfgang's story and with almost the same characteristic with the same vines stuck to her pods (only both of her pods) and a few more. I have a new PVZ story which is named "Green Flare's Night" which is kind of a get well soon gift for my brother who got dengue a few days ago. I actually did start to make the story since the announcement trailer of Plants vs Zombies Heroes so I might suspend this story at this chapter for a while. I am still not sure but hope you enjoy. Also 2** **nd** **part will come out at maximum a few days later.**

I woke up at 6 a.m. as I cover my mouth so I could yawn. I still woke up early as usual. I saw a couple of my roommates through the covered windows of my bed. A camo cactus named Jake and a plasma Peashooter with a ponytail hair wearing a purple hoodie named Jennifer, better known here as Jenny (she was actually my friend before we went to the training camp), because she wants to be the next Shadow, which can only be obtained if you are a peashooter lieutenant of The Sierra, AF Alpha, AN Beta, IC Alpha, and HC Beta. I looked beside me and I saw Gary, cutely curled himself into a ball as he slept onto his dream in the daylight. I opened both of my pods, revealing a thick vine covering the insides of them.

It still looks painful as usual, although I don't feel a thing. I don't know how I got it. It was as mysterious as why I have sprinkles, which I always call but I could acknowledge that it is glitter, on my face and why it never comes out.

I went to the shower room, took a warm shower, which for some plants are like a cold shower, and left for breakfast. I went to the cafeteria and I got fried plant food, which I don't know how they did it, and a glass of water. I went to my table at our room, which for some reason, no one was there. I chewed on my fried food, not noticing that someone was behind me. Until I realized it, just as I swallowed, I was being tickled from behind by a chomper none other than Gary. At first, I giggled, and then I laughed as my side started to ache.

"G-Gary, please just s-stop" I stuttered, "I'm g-going to d-die if you c-continue"

When I said that, he mischievously tickled me harder. I started to form tears in my eyes as I felt my sides burning.

"S-stop it p-please. You'll kill me" He finally stopped when I started to blush from my cheeks and I am sweating. I don't know how I actually did it. It was about 10 minutes since he started his "torture". I didn't know I was really sensitive. I looked back at him. He just deviously grin at me. I tackled him down and he landed stem first. For some reason I giggled, making him chuckle as well. He stood up again, got his food, and walk with me back to the table. I started to ask him questions that was casual but I don't know why I haven't asked him for the past 2 years.

"How old are you?" I asked him.

"How old are you then?" He asked me back. I started to blush.

"I am 11 actually" Then he looked at me wide eyed. His age must be younger or something because of his reaction.

"What is your birthday?" He asked me. I giggled at the thought. My birthday is _exactly_ April fool's Day! I started to giggle and said my birthday.

"1st of April" He smiled at me.

"Dang, I'm the 2nd of April. I'm actually the same age as you" he said. I was shocked by his response. When I look at him physically, he looks taller than me and he looks older than me. I started to blush at the thought. I started to ask him.

"What is your full name actually?" I bit off my last piece of fried food. Gary chew on his final fried plant food before answering.

"I am-"

Then someone started to talk from behind, interrupting us.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I looked behind and at that moment in time, I was shocked:

It's Ane Conel, current leader of the AF Alpha! I admired him since I went to L.E.A.F. Although a leader for a few years when I came in, to me, he is very special!

I stood up straight and, for some reason, stuttered.

"My n-name I-is Jewel S-Sativum, n-nice to m-meet you" I am stuttering at my idol right now! This is really embarrassing. He just pat my back and said.

"Are you ready for your fear test?" I almost forgot about that.

"Yes, I am ready" He smiled at me and then said.

"I forgot to tell you something. The AF Alpha decided that you can let someone to go through your fear with you for support, since you are good with training and leadership. You will lead that plant through your fear landscape, by injecting you and that plant our fear fluid, then we will take you into a simulation room. The effect will start the simulation within a minute. To become lieutenant, you have to have less than 15 fears or you can contain all of those fears. All of the AF Alpha has 15 things we are scared of or more because we all never knew it before. If you become lieutenant the plant you chose also becomes lieutenant. You can choose up to 3 plants. You can go alone if you wanted to." I don't hesitate to answer the question.

"Since I wanted to see my best friend in action, I will let Gary be with me." Gary is drinking water from behind and choke on my response. He stopped choking after a minute or two and asked.

"Why do you want me to join you?" I looked at him, a small blush on his face.

"Then why did you like me in the first place then?" I started to blush as well, earning a little giggle from Ane. This is getting more embarrassing for me. Gary took a deep breath and started to say:

"You were the cutest and the most beautiful plant I've ever met" I started to blush at the compliment. Why am I cute? I look like other Ice Peashooters but with glitter on my face. Nobody even said I'm cute except for my parents. "Since you always help me instead of bullying me, I felt like…" He started to stutter. "I n-needed to be w-with you. Although I a-am autistic, I never felt l-like I am when next to you. You changed m-me a lot from the past 2 years. Just s-seeing you giggle and blush made m-me happy already."

My cheeks started to turn red. He was also the cutest chomper I've ever met as well. I don't know why he was in love with me. I've never feel like in love until yesterday. I jumped onto him and hugged him, making him shiver but then he hugged me back. We cuddled for a long time before Ane broke our embrace. Gary started to feel worried by the look of his face.

"Jewel, did you remember the question you asked me?" He asked.

"Is it the one when I asked you what your family name is?" I looked at Ane then back at him. Gary turned to Ane. He just nodded at Gary and he finally spoke out.

"Don't be jealous with me, okay?" I nod at him and he took a deep breath.

"I am…Ane's brother. I am Gary Conel." He just looked away from me.

Why is he looking away? He is Ane's bro…Wait. Is he…

Oh My Dave my boyfriend is my idol's brother!

I started to blush. I can't seem to control my blush right then. Gary looked at me again.

"I hope you don't hate me because I'm your idol's brother" He walked away and headed to our bed.

"Wait, Gary!" I shouted. Maybe a bit too loud. I looked at the outside of the room. Luckily. No one was there. Or at least that was what Ane said.

I walked up to him as I realized how bad of an idea this would be. My lips touch his as we kissed and hug each other. Ane just giggles and just sat at our bed watching us kiss. His kiss slowly made me feel like drifting off to heaven. I think it means I have forgiven him to let him kiss me for a long time. After a while, Gary let go, broke the kiss, and step back. He started to blush, which made me blush as well. We looked at each other for a long time before Ane broke the silence.

"Well…Since you guys are done with your breakfast and kissed each other forgiveness, let's get on with Jewel's fear test" We both nod at him. Just at that time, Jenny came in to get her towel. Late shower I guess.

"Sorry guys, I'm just going to…" She then realized Ane was in the room. She looked at me in awe and then back at Ane.

"Oh my Dave it is Ane!" She screamed, startling everyone in the room. Now that I realized, she is wearing a pink and blue goggles.

"Jewel, how did you drag him to here?' I just chuckled at her.

"I am going in the fear test. When is yours?" She looked at me sadly.

"I got 13. I haven't made it. Although that, I will be joining the Sierra, just not as a Lieutenant"

"Well great job. You were better than us" Ane said.

"Really?" She exclaimed

"I got 15, yet they haven't even tried yet" Jenny looked at me, making me feel weird. "You got even less fear than Jewel's idol! And you know how good she is in training."

"Thanks for the motivation, Ane. Oh and Jewel, I need to give you something" Jenny gave me a hoodie that is cyan with glitter stuck to it. On top of it looks like a bat-pea mask. I didn't want to take her hoodie or the mask. It was beautiful looking.

"I can't take it. It's yours" I said. She giggled at me and pat on my shoulders.

"It's okay Jewel. This is made for you. I wanted to wish you good luck but then I don't know how." She sighed and continued. "I made this by myself and I know you have a fear test today with Ane since I heard a bit of it while just walking into the room" I shuddered, hoping she didn't saw me and Gary kissing. "I wanted you to take this and wear this on your fear test. It is a good luck charm. Hope you would be in AF Alpha, lieutenant" She gave the clothes to me. I took it and hug her tight. She giggled at me and as I release her, she grabbed her towel to take a shower.

"Be brave, Jewel" She said.


	6. The name is Blue Shadow

**A/N: This is my second part of the 5th chapter. Sorry if I have been very busy lately. I have been on Science Fairs, Presentations and all those stuff in school. I am delaying this story though. I will return once Green Flare's night is completed.**

The silence was there for a long time. I shook back to reality when I hear a meap from Gary who after that shook his head.

"Well…This is weird" Gary spoke out. I tried the hoodie on. I look great! The hoodie resembles me a lot. I feel like it was something that I will always wear because it suits me. Then I put the mask on. I looked at my reflection in a mirror. I look as awesome as real super heroes. Now I really look like the shadow. Even Ane looks impressed.

"Wow…Jewel you have some good friend" Ane answered me. I giggled as I look at myself. A glitter covered Ice Pea with a blue hoodie and bat-pea mask that was given by a best friend. Looks like a perfect day. Ane realized something.

"There are loads of distraction right then. Are you ready for the test?" Ane asked.

I almost forgot!

Ane walked through the cafeteria to the training room with me and Gary behind. Everyone in the cafeteria looked at me as I look like a modified shadow. I think it's about a hundred plants were there. At glimpse, I could see Jenny waving and Jake whispering to Jenny, then looking at my outfit. I might actually wear this when Halloween arrives which, I almost forgot, was 3 months ago. I started to blush when I got out of the cafeteria.

He got to a wall that looked like it got cracked, stick his eyes into a controller and said: "This is Ane Conel, leader of AF Alpha". The walls suddenly bursts open. We went into a dark chamber with little green lights lighting up a few places we go. We got to a bright light a few seconds later, as I saw a big testing room made of, what I think, plastic and metal. We stopped at a room named as RC Room. Recruit I guess. We got in and I saw a dark room being lit up by a few of the plants which were planterns species, I think. I walked through the dark room, holding on Gary tight because of my eye vision trying to get use to the darkness. With Gary's "6th sense", we finally got to a room where we will have to do my fear test. It was a bit dark but I like it a lot with how much it got decorated. It was painted with light tone color and has stickers including rainbow stickers. To me, it's the brightest room in the chambers.

"This room was used to be a place where you plantsit other little plants before this was transformed into the L.E.A.F. HQ. We never replaced any of the walls because it looks pretty" Ane smiled. "I was used to be here when I was young and grew up to be a great L.E.A.F agent. I thought I was in team Sierra but there's already the legendary Pete Lathyrus. I decided to join AF Alpha instead and met the rest of the members." He shook his head and led us to the blocked off part of the room on the other side. We saw a Mystic Flower trying to light up the room with her mystic light named Mystic, I think, a cactus named Sarah who is currently wearing a blue hat that wrote: Cactus FTW, and a Toxic Peashooter named Hershel wearing glasses and reading a book in the dark which was titled as: Wonders of the Zombies. A geek I guess.

"I would like to introduce you to the AF Alpha. Meet Sarah, Mystic, and Hershel." Sarah, Mystic, and Hershel was startled at first but regain control of our surprise. The other AF Alpha members looked at me in awe and then at Gary.

"How did you get the clothes?" Hershel asked me. I giggled at him as the rest of them started to look and touch on my hoodie. I think this is how it feels like to be famous I guess.

"My friend Jenny made it for me. The hoodie and the bat-pea mask seems so perfect for me. I really do look like a Shadow." Sarah pat my shoulders which stings a bit because she is a cactus and you should know thorns are a bit dangerous.

"Looks like you've got some great friends." She smiled, "Are you ready for your fear test?" I nodded and gave a signal to Gary. Mystic came in with a needle and she inject the injection into my neck while Hershel did it to Gary. We went to the colorful room and then the drugs (or liquid. It's the same thing) took effect and the last thing I saw was me pod holding onto Gary as I drift off what seems to be a dream world.

*In the fear landscape*

"Jewel, wake up!" A voice came out of nowhere awoke me from my frozen position. I opened my eyes and I saw Gary headbutting me.

"Thank Dave. I thought I'm dead" I answered. I looked around to find some triangles spinning around making me dizzy. Ane looked around and giggled.

"What's with the illuminati?" I giggled and then I heard a voice.

"Guys, it is Ane here" the voice answered. "The microphone is what we can talk through your dream. But this is the only time you'll hear something from it"

What is he going to talk about?

"Just a quick note but very important so listen up. The simulation will not kill you. But if you kill each other, you will die in real life" I shook my head. I could still kill Gary by accident!

Then, the triangle disappeared and I saw a dreaded peashooter holding a sword.

I think I know who it is.

"Calamity!" I screamed. Calamity has flames in his eyes, which made me shudder.

"I do not know you" He answered. He strike his sword, barely missing me.

Gary ran into the fake Calamity and knocked him out. My heart started to beat fast and I started to breathe heavily. I definitely know my first fear: scared that the ones I trust will kill each other.

"What did you freaking do?!" I screamed at him. Gary looked at me nervously.

"What are you thinking? You want yourself to get killed?" I calmed down.

The background turned black and another background appeared. Gary and I are holding a sword in my hand. A zombie soldier is holding a gun behind me. In front of me, I saw my family sitting with their hands tied.

"I can vanquish you immediately!" The soldier spoke from behind. "You would either kill your family and I will let you go or I will shoot you" I could see my parent's nervous eyes and Calamity's pity ones with tears in some of them. My second fear was exposed: Having to decide your life from your family.

I started to panic. What should I do? Panicking, I remembered what Ane said. What is it…?

The simulation can't kill you. Only Gary can kill me.

"So what are you going to do?" The soldier asked me.

"You distract the soldier, I will free my family members, okay? You can get yourself killed because the simulation wouldn't kill you" I whispered to Gary.

I threw my sword and tried to free my family.

Gary tried to swallow the soldier by warping behind him. But Gary was quickly vanquished by the foot soldier's quick reaction.

"Why am I killed so quickly?" He said before he fainted.

I figured the knots, released my family and told them I will return soon. I turned around before an RPG blasted me a few inches away. My eyes closed as I drifted off.

*Back to reality*

I awoke with a gasp, realizing where I have started. I looked around and the room is back. Gary awoke and griped on my pod as he awoke.

"Ow, why did you do that?" I yelped. Gary blushed and kissed my cheeks, which made me chuckle.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." He answered. "I guess waking up from a bad dream just makes you yelp all the time."

I got out of the room to see Ane talking to some administrators. I ducked back and try to take a peak. I could only see…Icee! I started to eavesdrop on them.

"How the hell did she only have 4 fears?" Icee shook her head. "I know they only displayed 2 for them but how did that happen?" A fire pea looked at her and also shudder.

"I guess she has some type of super natural powers. No plant had even got close to 5, not to mention 4" Ice just giggled at the fire pea and lightly punch him in the shoulder.

"Kendrick, stop it" She said in a funny tone. She then coughed and cleared her throat. "I think we are being watched or something." I ducked into the room, hoping no plant saw me.

"What is it outside?" Gary asked in his curious tone.

"They said I have four fears" I answered him.

"But they only displayed 2 for us. One was someone killing Calamity, and the other was to decide your life for your family's life, I think" he sat down.

"You are right. Although I can't believe how I got only 4 fears" I sat next to him and we talked about what happened in the dream, trying to discover how I did it.

While I was talking to him, Ane finally came in.

"Your score was surprising" Ane squeaked. "You got 4 fears Jewel!" I pretend to gasp, trying to make myself unsuspicious.

"I thought the simulation was out after I died." I pretend to ask.

"No, you got 4 fears. It only displayed 2 because the simulation only reveals some to you but all to us" Ane looked at his paper and sighed. "You and Gary will officially be leaders of the AF Alpha the next 7 years. Since you are now a new leader of the AF Alpha, what do you want us to call you?"

I looked at my hoodie and smiled.

"You can call me Shadow. Blue Shadow"

 **A/N: Dear TAWOGfan2000, I am blessed that you are actually the first person private messaging me except for Wolfgang and Thepeawithgoggles. You are a heart-eye emoji 3. Thank you. I will need ideas eventually so if I ever need help, I will contact you and credit you. Thank you so much. And also, can anyone guess all of the reference in my story so far? Private message me if you can. Oh and I always read my PM so if I don't respond to you in 5 days except for Thepeawithgoggles and Wolfgang then something wrong might have happened to me :)**


	7. Secrets kept for each other

**A/N: So this is finally back. I haven't even touch this for almost a year so I decide to come back to it. This is not going to be made as much as Green Flare's Night or Adventures of Sylveon and Lucario. In the end, this is something I'll write in my spare times after I already posted a chapter of something in the week/month when I have nothing to do. SO enjoy. This is in Desmond's POV.**

So this is it, plants.

The day that I will battle the zombies…

The day that I become a soldier in the battlefield.

And honestly…

I am scared.

I sat near Calamity at the inside the plant HQ and near the entrance. Calamity looks nervous but at the same time, he is very happy to be battling the zombies. I am scared but excited. I am always being bullied in school so I don't know how to do anything.

And honestly, that might stop me…

That scares me.

No, it doesn't scare me. It terrifies me.

And I just don't want to go.

I don't want to taste the feeling of death. Ever! Or at least, not yet!

"Are you ready son?" Pete, my dad, asked me. I looked at Calamity, who is too busy daydreaming or something with his rotten pods moving in a circle, and I gulped.

"I…I'm not sure" I shook my head. "The only achievement of some sort I had was killing Calamity in my anger. And that was when I lost my bonkers. So what is the meaning of being in the battlefield?"

My dad gave me a pat in the head. I blushed in embarrassment as I realized what I said.

"Then kill the enemy like how you killed Calamity, only this time, without your hot-tempered attitude. I'm sure you could find some way to battle the zombies"

I shook my head. I knew what he said, but I don't know if I could find the courage to do it. It's not like you could just go to the battlefield and destroy zombies like in a video game.

I mean we had a peace treaty for 70 years before it was broken around 30 years ago. It was not something and is not something that would be messed around with but somehow it was broken after the passing of Green Shadow and Solar Flare, the last of the plant "heroes" that saved us from other zombie "heroes", or at least that's what I learn from history in which I never paid attention. I seriously never paid attention to anything in school in fact.

My thought was stopped when an announcement was thrown out from a speaker 10 feet to the left of us.

"Attention AF Alpha troops and new recruits, please go to the meeting room at room 2005 to group up and start the raid"

Well there goes my freedom.

So I walked and carried my roots to the room. But then I realized something's missing.

Oh yeah…Calamity…

I turned around to see Calamity's pupils still staring straight, indicating that he is still daydreaming about something. I knocked on his head just like how I did it to him yesterday.

He seemed to have woke up from his daydream.

"Ow" He responded. "What was that for?"

I only shook my head.

"Well, that's what you get for daydreaming. Plus, even though it was like yesterday, I feel like you aren't even on the alert that we are having to battle today"

"Oh yeah!" He looked up to the ceiling. "I'm sorry. I just…need some time to think, that's all."

"As if you're the only one…" I answered him sarcastically.

"Let's just go. I don't want any of us to be late"

"Alright. Let's go" I walked away and then I hear a cough.

"Oh and by the way" I could see Calamity standing up. "You lead the way"

I shook my head. I still can't believe he didn't listen to the announcement.

We both walked ourselves to the elevator. I pressed the up button and the door opened slowly as me and Calamity walked in. I jumped up and reached for the 20th-floor button. After what seemed like minutes, I finally was able to touch the button. Now, we have to do the waiting game. At least 30 seconds to be exact because the floors are pretty much bloody 10 feet tall and that the elevator is slow sometimes.

"Calamity?" I spoke out.

"Yeah, what Desmond?" His face seems to be distressed.

"What were you thinking about when we were waiting?" My curiosity seemed to speak for me instead of itself.

"Oh…I…" Calamity seemed hesitant, "I…just…Can you keep this a secret between you and me?"

I only nodded at his response.

"I…started to…have a crush on Ali"

"Ali? That Ali?" I suddenly spoke loudly. And then I realized what I've done.

"Sorry. Go on."

"Yeah. She seems like a cute sunflower. When you were about to kill me, even though it was ineffective to the result, she was the only one who stood up for me. She shared a lot of things about herself and I shared almost as much as she does. We were so close to each other that I was quite surprised we haven't kissed each other yet. I mean we hugged each other already once and I felt warm and safe in her embrace. I just don't know how to confess to her about my feelings"

And the elevator door opened and a ding could be heard.

Me and Calamity walked out of the elevator. We walked to the room and before I opened the door, I saw Calamity murmured something.

"Excuse me what?" I asked him, trying to get what he says.

"Keep it as a secret, alright? Don't tell Ali please?"

"It's not something I could gurant…" I was cut short by Calamity

"Please, just cut straight to the point!" I could see tears in his eyes. It seemed his crush on Ali the sunflower seemed to be **THAT** deep.

"Ok. I'll try my best to keep it a secret until you spurt the secret out to her yourselves"

"Thank you" Calamity gave me an embrace. His breath was slow, and somehow I could feel it.

And so the doors opened all of a sudden between our embrace.

Well…This is going to be awkward to explain.


End file.
